youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimrod Polaris
Nimrod is a slightly dominant wolf that knows his place in a pack. He is always alert to danger, and will go on patrol often. When the beta rank in the Young Ones pack became open, Nimrod's dominant personality allowed him to easily take the rank. Polaris Nimrod(PLM006) was born into a small pack known as Polaris. His mother, Sunspot, and his father, Hercules, were the alphas of the pack. Nimrod's litter-mates were Mikhail, Miik and one small female named Windsong. Nimrod was first going out of the den when they were able to -- his brothers and sister followed him. Their parents taught them how to hunt, and the three took subordinate ranks. Nimrod lived in his pack for almost three years until he left to start his own pack. The journey began, and Nimrod had to take care of himself. Without the pack, he was forced to survive on scraps and small prey. He was chased by each pack he found. The lack of food made it harder for him to survive, and he started losing weight. The only reason for leaving his pack was finding a mate, but he found none. Young Ones With the first snow and winter close by, Nimrod's chances of surviving were few. Until one day he stumbled upon a pack called the Young Ones. He first met Ash, the alpha male of the pack, who immediatly showed dominance over Nimrod, and he submitted, attempting to join. His submissive behaviour was helpful and Ash allowed him to join the pack. Nimrod later was led to the rendezvous site, and met the other pack members. Fang, the beta, quickly came over to him with his tail raised. Nimrod didn't hesitate, and submitted to the higher ranked male. Nimrod had been allowed in the pack but he still kept at a distance. Days later when he was exploring the new territory, he found a trio of rovers. Nimrod attempted to chase them off but he was outnumbered, the intruders violently attacked him leaving severe wounds. Thankfully some pack members heard the fight and came to his rescue, chasing off the intruders. Some time after, the same group of roving males set their eyes on the females of the pack. Nimrod was injured, but not before being able to help chase the group away. In spring, the alpha female died, so another female took the rank instead -- and the same happened with the alpha male. However, Nimrod did not compete for the alpha male role, still not being totally healed. When Lupus got injured and was ousted by Canis, Nimrod still made no move to become a higher rank. Days later, Canis went missing after a fight with the Jackals. This time, Nimrod began to show signs of dominance and helped lead the pack through the following days. Later when Canis was found Nimrod didn't fight for the alpha rank and willingly handed dominance back to him. However, Canis was still injured, so Nimrod started leading the hunts and some patrolling parties, eventually becoming the new beta male. In January, the Young Ones' rivals, the Jackals, tresspased into their territory. Canis was ready to defend their territory, however, Fang howled the retreat, knowing they were infected with mange. Nimrod, along with the other pack members, followed him into unclaimed land. One month later, they reclaimed their territory when the Jackals had died off. Around this time, Fang died. Winter was at full swing and rovers started appearing more often. Nimrod often helped to chase them off, along with the alpha male, Canis. Later on, the pack's hunt was interrupted when the Rascals tresspassed into their hunting grounds. The two packs went into battle. Nimrod went for the beta, Aurinko, but was stopped when another male attacked him by surprise. Luckily Maybelline came to help him and both managed to chase off the two males. Once the fight was over Nimrod and Maybelline groomed each other's wounds but Canis interrupted them before they got too comfortable. Nimrod immediately showed submission and walked away. Some days later Canis smelled blood and went to search for the source of it. Nimrod and Maybelline followed Canis to investigate. They found Tide in the tree den with pups. While Canis went on patrol Nimrod and Maybelline were left guarding, when a wolverine attacked. Maybelline fought with the wolverine while Nimrod protected the entrance, however she got bit on the leg. Luckily Nimrod managed to chase it off before it was too late. Later on the rover, JD visited Tide, Canis and Nimrod noticed this and rushed to the den site. They chased him off and howled a warning making sure he didnt return. The following day two of the teens, Mabili and Besenji, went missing. Nimrod and Maybelline were sent to look for them, they managed to track them down however they lost the scent. Later they located them by howling, after their encounter Nimrod led the way back to the rendezvous site where Canis was waiting for them. Once they arrived the other pack members came over to greet the two juveniles. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Polaris Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters